supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jeff Lake
Biography Jeff Lake (born September 22, 2012) is a brother of Oliver, Kent and Beatrice Lake and son of Jasmin and Quinn Lake. Birthday Parties *1st Birthday-Go Diego Go themed party with special guests Diego and Dora *2nd Birthday-Pajanimals themed party *3rd Birthday-Party held at Chuck E. Cheeses *4th Birthday--Party held at a bowling alley *5th Birthday-Super Mario Bros. themed party *6th Birthday-Tom and Jerry themed party *7th Birthday-Power Rangers Samurai themed party *8th Birthday-Disney Cars 2 themed party *9th Birthday-He had a variety of fresh chocolate covered apples, caramel apples and candy apples at his Laser Tag party *10th Birthday-Bakugan themed party *11th Birthday-Fear Factor party *12th Birthday-Paint balling *13th Birthday-Pool party *14th Birthday-Mythbusters party *15th Birthday-Bowling party *16th Birthday-Hawaiian luau party *17th Birthday-007 Casino Royale themed party *18th Birthday-Outdoor Movie Night Party Roles A Christmas Carol...Tiny Tim The Wizard of Oz...Scarecrow the Pirates of Penzance JR...Samuel Disney's Beauty and the Beast JR...Lumiere You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown...Linus Van Pelt Disney's Aladdin JR...Genie The Musical Adventures of Flat Stanley JR...Stanley Disney's Alice in Wonderland JR...The Chesire Cat Seussical JR...Horton the Elephant Dear Edwina JR...Scott Annie JR...Warbucks High School Musical 2 JR...Chad Danforth School House Rock Live! JR...George The Music Man JR...Constable Locke Mulan JR...Mushu Appearance He has chestnut hair, olive skin and green eyes. Personality Family Tree *Father: Quinn Lake (1984-) *Mother: Jasmin Lake (née: Morcombe) (1981-) *Brothers: Oliver Lake (2006-), Kent Lake (2011-) *Sisters: Jessie Lake (2008-), Beatrice Lake (2009-) *Aunts: Trudy Morcombe- ( -), Rhoda Lake, Janine Morcombe, Carol Lake, Karmein Lake, Antonia Morcombe *Uncles: Simon ( -), Daniel Lake, Reginald Lake *Cousins: Sharla Lake, Zahra Lake, Sian Morcombe, Jaidyn Morcombe, Leigh Morcombe, Annalisa Lake, Maria Morcombe *Grandmothers: Edith Lake, Ebony Morcombe *Grandfathers: Alfredo Lake (deceased), Graeme Morcombe Relationships *Jasmin Lake - *Quinn Lake - *Oliver Lake - *Kent Lake - *Beatrice Lake - *Jessie Lake - Trivia *His full name is Jeffrey Andrew Lake *In Christmas 2013, he opened his presents to reveal a a Go Diego Go!: Lion Club Rescue DVD, a Go Diego Go!: Diego Saves Christmas DVD, a Go Diego Go!: Underwater Mystery DVD, a rubber ducky, a Baby Einstein: Baby’s 1st Christmas Gift Set and the Little People Christmas Story Nativity Scene playset. And in his stocking, he found a Pikachu plush, a Toys R Us gift card, some cookies, candy, a Pudsey bear, a Boots plush, a Pajanimals colouring book, an Apollo doll, a Squacky plush, a Sweet Pea Sue plush and a CowBella Doll. *In Christmas 2017, he opened his presents to reveal a Wreck-It Ralph 3DS game. And in his stocking, he found some candy canes. *He attends an Acting/Theatre singing and dancing class together with Kent *For Halloween 2013, he was dressed up as Apollo the Dog from Jim Henson's The Pajanimals *For Halloween 2017, he was dressed up as Superman *His favorite movie is *His favorite TV show is *His favorite color is *His favorite toy is Future Category:Brothers Category:Younger Brothers Category:Boys Category:Sons Category:Children Category:Males Category:People Category:Toddlers Category:People born in 2012 Category:People born in September Category:Laceration Victims Category:Children in School Plays Category:Children in Musical Theatre Productions Category:Children who celebrated their birthday during Supernanny's visit Category:People from Missouri Category:Children from Missouri Category:Boys from Missouri Category:People from USA Category:Children from USA Category:Boys from USA Category:Children who got bullied by disrespectful children Category:1-year-olds Category:2-year-olds Category:6-Year-Olds Category:7-year-olds